Weekend Fun
by YozuLuv
Summary: Ritsuka’s mom has to leave for the weekend. She figures that Soubi is a responsible adult and can take care of Ritsuka even through he’s 17 already. She doesn’t trust him in the house by himself. So Risuka is stuck with Soubi for the full weekend,great...
1. Let me sleep with you my Love

(This is the Rewrite of the first chapter of 'Weekend fun' I rewrote it because I didn't like how I wrote the first one…..)

"You can't be serious," I said with disbelief. "You can't be serious,"

"I'm perfectly serious; while I'm gone I do not trust you in the house by yourself. Therefore I allow Soubi to take care of you during the weekend." My now stable Mother said while Soubi was taking off his shoes at the front door. She has gotten to known him over the years and seems to trust him enough.

"But I'm 17," I whined.

"What's wrong Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. "You don't want me?"

"It's not that…..." I trailed off. _It's more like I don't trust you alone with me._

"Well then Ritsuka, I'll be going," My mother said opening the door. The evening sun was setting in the back round, and the light made Soubi's pale skin glow. The sight sent light shivers up my spine

I clinged to her, "No, Don't leave me here with him!!"

While I was acting like a child, Soubi snickered.

"Get off!!" She pushed me off. "I'll be home in a few days."

And then she was gone.

I couldn't believe it; she actually left me with Soubi for three days. I imagine that Soubi will chain me to the bed. He would make me give him a blowjob over and over and over and over…

I was in such a state of shock I didn't realize Soubi had put his arms around me.

"Do you honestly don't want me here? I'll leave if you want."

I sighed, "No, stay. Besides if you're gone then I'll have to do all the housework myself,"

I turned around so I was facing him. Soubi had gotten older and much manlier. I was the exact opposite, I was still short. The child like look in my eyes has not vanished and a very slim body and my cat ears only worsened my appearance. Even Yayoi looked manlier than me.

My current rant was discontinued after I felt Soubi's lips against my neck.

"S-soubi, d-don't do that," My face was in a deep blush.

"But you had such a sour look on you face that I had to do something," He let me go and headed towards the kitchen, "Since its getting late, why don't I start fixing your dinner?"

He nodded, not looking in his eyes.

"Hmm alright," I could hear a smile in his voice. "Why don't you go upstairs, I'll call you later?"

I obediently nodded and headed towards my room. The first thing I did was jump on my bed and wallow in self pity. ….Eventually I got bored of that and decided to go to my computer.

After a few minutes of booting up my computer, I started the game "Wisdom Resurrection". Over the years, I've gotten better at the game and was a level 56. I headed over to the usual place and met Breathless and Zero there.

**BreathlessSacrifice (Midori): **Oi, Ritsuka, it's been a while since you've been on.

**BreathlessFighter (Ai): **What's up are you okay?

**Loveless:** Not really. My weekend is going horrible so far…..

**0Fighter (Natsuo):** What's wrong? Is Soubi molesting you again? Or are you just being an emo kid like usual?

Natsuo smiled at the Youji character. But Ritsuka frowned.

**Loveless:** I am not Emo, and not Soubi hasn't molested me….yet.

**0Sacrifice (Youji):** Yet?

Youji smiled again.

**Loveless:** groan My mother doesn't trust me in the house by myself while she's on a business trip. So she hired Soubi to babysit me.

They looked at me strangely.

**BreathlessFighter:** Ritsuka, aren't you like 17?

**0Sacrifice:** And your birthday is coming up, if I'm not mistaken.

**Loveless: **That's what I said but she still doesn't trust me.

**0Fighter:** Maybe your Mom is still insane?

Natsuo and Youji started to snicker.

**Loveless:** That's not nice! Take it back!!

I was angry so I got my battle stance ready. They both backed off.

**0Fighter:** Alright, already I take it back, Mama's boy.

**Loveless:** Why you little-

Suddenly I heard a crash downstairs. I panicked.

**BreathlessSacrifice**: Ritsuka?

**Loveless**: Sorry, guys I have to go. I think Soubi broke a plate downstairs.

**BreathlessSacrifice**: Soubi was cooking?

**BreathlessFighter**: You LET Soubi cook inside your house?

**Loveless**: He's not a bad cook!

**0Fighter**: For once, I agreed. We had to live with his Cooking for weeks. He's not bad.

Youji nodded.

**Loveless**: Anyway, I have to go; I think he might have hurt himself.

I logged out of the game, and ran downstairs. I found my fighter in the kitchen. The broken plate was still smashed into a million pieces. Soubi stood there, looking at his finger.

"Soubi, are you alright?" I asked while walking up to him, trying to avoid the glass.

He turned and smiled, "I'm alright, Ritsuka. My hands were wet and I drop a plate. You shouldn't near me, you'll get hurt."

I looked up at him, "Don't tell me to stay away from you,"

I grabbed his hand and looked at it. It wasn't that bad, so why was he just staring at it? I licked off the blood, and then reached for my handkerchief in my back pocket. I tore a piece off and wrap it around Soubi's finger.

"There, isn't that better?" I smiled at him but he didn't respond. He had a poker face.

"Soubi, are you okay?" I reached for his face but he suddenly grabbed my hand and started kissing me. I tried to protest but Soubi held me close, forbidding me to move anywhere else.

Soubi tongue traced along my lips, his hands move to the sides of face, he kissed my cheeks, bit my earlobe and kissed my forehead. If I tried to speak, he would kiss me too deeply, and then start over again. He made his cycle three times before he allowed me to speak.

"mmmm, Soubi….what was that for?" I asked dazed.

"Because you're so cute," He said in a whisper. His voice was seductive and deep, and it somehow turned me on.

"I don't want to be cute," I pouted.

He laughed, "But you are, and I love you for it," He looked at me with adoration in his eyes. He was so beautiful, it made me blush. He laughed again and then picked me up bridal style. I yelled at him but he wouldn't listen.

He dropped me on the couch, leaned over and kissed me again. I stop whining and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling him down, I somehow got in a lying position.

"Soubi," I whispered as Soubi tried to pull down the collar of my shirt, getting to my neck.

"Ah, Soubi, quit, nng," My face was red and my body was hot. With Soubi driving me crazy, it wasn't getting any better. A hand went up my shirt.

"Soubi, wait, what about dinner," I breathe as his other hand snaked around me and started to massage my Harding nipple. My back arched and sweat started to run down my face.

"It's all right, I'm cooking Lasagna it won't be done for a while,"

His right hand was at my chest while he's other hand was holding my face as he kissed me.

We had only gotten this far, so it surprised me when Soubi's hand left my face and started traveling south. He rubbed my stomach for a while, but then his left hand started to brush along my groin.

"mmh, Soubi, what are you doing?!" I pushed against him but he wouldn't let me go.

"Ritsuka, I think you're all right for more. I won't take your ears but I think we can go a bit farther then this."

"Where do you think we should go?" I asked.

Soubi's eyes stared into mine with seriousness and longing, "I want to make you come,"

It took me a minute, I didn't really know if I really wanted to do this I was memorized by Soubi's eyes and touch. My head wasn't thinking straight.

When I gave the okay, Soubi started to kiss me again. His hand started to touch me again while his other started to give my clothed groin some friction.

My body was hot again before I knew it, and my soft grunt and groans was the only thing you could hear in the entire house. Soubi's hands finally undid the button of my jean shorts and dig under my underwear.

I flinched at the cold touch but relaxed when that cold hand started to move; immediately afterwards, I closed my eyes and I slipped into the paradise in the back of my mind, where nothing but Soubi's touch rained over me.

The next feeling was new to me, while I was in my paradise, something bubbled to the surface. It wanted to come out. I didn't want it to; I had a feeling that if it did then my paradise would crumble. So, I tried to fight the feeling as best as I could.

"Ritsuka, let yourself cum, it's all right, I'm right here," Soubi's voice resounded through my mind, but strangely it sounded like his breathing was as ragged as mine.

"N-no," I protested. "I don't….want it…to end, I like this feeling," I stared up at him, I was exhausted already.

"I know you do," Soubi's lips touched brushed against my collarbone. "But this good felling will kill you, if you don't let it out,"

Just then Soubi's hand went faster and harder. My body started to move faster with him. I cried out his name, telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen. I guess he really ONLY listen to orders.

Only after a few minutes, I came in my fighter's hand and white lights were dancing in my eyes.

"Ritsuka, are you alright," Soubi asked concerned. He pulled me closer to him on the couch.

"Yeah, that was amazing Soubi," I buried my face inside his shoulder.

"Good, but I think you better go take a shower," He said as he grabbed me and carried me bridal style to the bathroom. I heard a bell come from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready, take a Shower and come back down,"

I smiled at him, "M'kay,"

He closed the door and I started stripping. I glanced at my body in the mirror and my mouth fell open. There were red marks all over my body, and they weren't there this morning.

_Wow, Soubi's good, how in the world did he get to my stomach and I didn't notice._

I laughed.

_I wonder what the rest of the weekend will be like._

Me: OMG, I am finally done with this damn rewrite…..I only did it because I knew I could do better then my first attempt. Anyway please comment, and give me any tips, what have you….I'm going to bed….

P.S. This story has two endings…but I don't know which one to chose, if you the first version of this story, please write: Loveless1 in your comment. IF you like the rewrite type: Loveless 2


	2. Shizume: Earless

Living with Soubi hasn't been that bad. We went to the park and took more pictures. (Even though its years, I'm still self conscience about the whole 'the real me coming back' thing.) Being with Soubi was as simple and easy as walking. We slept in my parent's room and talked for hours before I finally fell asleep. In short, we were in total bliss; well, until he decided to stop by for a visit.

On Sunday, Yuiko invited me and Yayoi to a movie. I was worried that Soubi would be lonely but he smiled and said for me to go have fun. I went but I was thinking about lonely Soubi the entire time, so I ditched Yuiko's after party at her house and left Yayoi alone with her. He liked her right?

"I'm home," I yelled as I took my shoes off. I noticed that an extra pair of shoes was at the door. Mom couldn't be back yet, can she?

"Welcome home," Soubi called back, sounded like he was in the kitchen. I followed the voice and found a man, about the same age as Soubi, sitting next to him at the table.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hello yourself," The man brushed his long black hair out of his face. "So you're Soubi's new sacrifice, Ritsuka Aoyagi, nice to meet you,"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, umm,"

"Shizume," He smiled at me. "My real name is 'Earless',"

Soubi rolled his eyes, "He's just an old friend, Ritsuka, there's nothing going on. He's just decided to be a pest today,"

"Sou-chan is so mean. To think all those years are for nothing," Shizume pouted.

I laughed. It was a stupid fight.

"We'll I guess you want to catch up or whatever you were doing," I started to head upstairs.

"Wait, Ritsuka," I heard Soubi's frantic voice and he getting up from the table. He practically ran around the corner to see me at the stairs. "Don't leave me alone with him!"

Shizume's hand reached around the corner and grabbed Soubi by the ponytail, "Sou-chan, where are you going?"

"Let me go!" My fighter said angrily.

I laughed again and went upstairs to my computer.

I started the game again and meet Zero and, surprising, only Midori.

**Zero_Fighter (Natsuo):** Well, looked who finally showed up.

**Loveless:** umm hi?

**Zero_Sacrifice (Youji):** Having to fun with Soubi?

**Loveless:** actually yeah I am. Im having fun

**Zero_Fighter**: lol I don't wanna know

**Loveless:** I mean real fun! We've been hanging out

**Breathless_Sacrifice (Midori):** you mean he hasn't molested you yet?

**Loveless:** ummm…well..i wouldn't say molest

All of them were silent.

**Zero_Fighter:** oh I get it, its not rape if its willing

I blushed.

**Loveless:** Soubi will not rape me! He's not that forceful!

I looked away.

**Zero_Sacrifice:** whatever you know he's wants your skinny behind.

**Zero_Fighter:** I think you would look cute without you ears

They both laughed. I forgot to mention that Zero had lost their ears, but their childish pranks stayed with them. This was hugely irritating.

**Loveless**: knock it off, can we go to the dungeon now? And where is Ai?

**Breathless_Sacrifice**: she had a test today and she's tired, so she's asleep. We should be fine without her, this dungeon isn't hard

**Loveless:** Alright let's go

Midori was right; this dungeon wasn't hard, just time consuming. Too many rooms, keys and passages, it was really annoying. I used all my potions; even though I didn't have that many begin with. Youji had to use one of his to save me when I was starting to get lazy. It took an hour and a half to defeat.

**Loveless:** man that took forever

**Zero_Sacrifice:** Ritsuka I wasted a potions on you! you need to get stronger

**Loveless:** im sorry, I was started to get lazy and didn't see it behind me

**Zero_Fighter:** How the hell do you not see a giant man eating spider behind you?!?!?

**Loveless:** Look its dead right? 

**Zero_Sacrifice:** Don't you smiley at me it was because we had to save you that it got killed.

**Breathless_Sacrifice:** look its dead now and we got the scroll sensei wanted so it doesn't matter

Zero looked away, disagreeing.

**Breathless_Sacrifice:** By the way, Ritsuka, what's Soubi doing?

**Loveless:** I think he's still catching up with his friend downstairs…

**Zero_Sacrifice:** Friend? Since when does Soubi have friends?

**Loveless: **What am I, if not he's friend?

**Zero_Fighter:** His underage boy toy, and Sacrifice.

**Loveless:** Whatever, His friend's name is Shizume.

All of them looked at me with disbelief.

**Breathless_Sacrifice:** YOU LET SHIZU IN YOUR HOUSE!!!! NEAR SOUBI!!!

**Loveless:** What, What?!?!?

**Zero_Sacrifice:** He's like the biggest flirt ever. He's called 'Earless' for a reason.

**Zero_Fighter:** He doesn't have his Sacrifice for a reason. Sensei is afraid he might rape him. So, for now, he's going around screwing with people.

**Breathless_Sacrifice:** He and Soubi are friends though. I just hope he won't be seduced down there.

**Loveless: **Oh c'mon, He didn't seem like that.

**Zero_Sacrifice:** Because your young and naïve.

**Loveless:** Unlike you two…….

I looked at _their _earless heads. They smile at each other and laughed.

**Loveless:** Well, whatever, I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom.

**Zero_Fighter:** Dude, too much info.

Loveless: Shuddup.

As I headed towards the restroom, I finally noticed the time. It was 9:00 pm, yet abnormally dark and cloudy. I guessed it might rain tonight; maybe it might rain so hard that Mom can't come home for another week! But this is just me and my wishful thinking. After I washed my hands and started walking back towards my room, I thought about Shizume.

He couldn't really be a player, right? Then again Soubi asked for me not to leave him alone with Shizume, but I thought he was just kidding. Shizume's name maybe 'Earless' but he knows better then to go around stealing another people's fighters. Then again, Soubi's not my real fighter, but he's still not his! Ugh!!!!!

I finally just threw away all they doubts and wrongful thoughts in my head and started to think positive. I thought Shizume might need an umbrella since it might rain. I grabbed one from my room, the same one I had given Soubi before, and headed down stairs.

It was quiet, way too quiet. I popped my head into the kitchen and they weren't there. I checked every room downstairs and yet I couldn't find them. When I finally checked the living room, I dropped the umbrella in shock.

There in the dark on the couch, with the TV playing some sort of movie; was Shizume and Soubi. But this picture was wrong, Shizume's arms were around Soubi's neck and his lips were connected to his.

"Soubi……,"

A.N~

I am so glad im done with this, lately ive been evil emails saying for me to finish this story. Ppl im trying my best out here, please enough with the evil fan mail its starting to scare me lol jk jk I think its quite approving when ppl like my stories this much ^^ so can send mail mail. And if theres any story that u would like me to do for you then please send me a note or email me and 

So thanks for supporting this story!!! Keep watching okay! ^.-

Personal thanks to my friend Ayoagi, because if she didn't ask for this then it wouldn't be here. ^^


	3. Future Road Ahead

I simply had to look once to figure it out and I didn't wait for Soubi, who was calling my name. Dropping the umbrella, I just ran. I ran outside past the bridge, past my school, past the park where we took pictures, until I reached near the outskirts of town. Out of breath, I finally slowed to a walk.

There was a beach. No one was around since it was raining; my clothes started clinging to my pale skin. I stared at the ocean; it was rough and dangerous, suicide if anyone went into it. Then I stared down the road, it would take me out of town completely if I kept going but I would have nowhere to go and no money. What was I going to do for my life? Do I even care?

_No, No,_ I was screaming in my head. _Why am I thinking like this?_

I was so confused, with Soubi and Shizume and what Midori told me.

_Would Soubi really be seduced and be with Shizume? _

I couldn't think and I didn't know what to feel. I just knew pain and lost and before I knew it I was pounding the ground, crying and screaming.

"Wow, Ritsuka, You can really run," Damn Shizume was here and with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" I cried. "Aren't you busy with Soubi?"

He laughed, "Believe it or not, Ritsuka, Soubi isn't fooled or seduced that easily. When he wasn't looking I snuck that kiss in, you just happened to be in the room."

He brushed some of his wet, black hair out the way as he walked over to me in silent anger.

"I really just can't understand why," He picked me up easily by my collar. I was too scared to fight back, his face looked absolutely insane. "Why Soubi could love such an immature brat!"

He threw me against the ground then picked me up again only to punch and slap me silly.

After being hit and thrown a couple of times, I coughed up some blood; I was useless I couldn't fight unless my Fighter was with me. (Damn Irony)

Shizume gave a dark laugh, "And he actually asked, no, begged me to come find you! That poor man burdened by you and your brother,"

"You leave my brother out of this!" I screamed. How could he talk about Seimei! He's not even here!

"Shut up," He kicked me into a metal railing. The railing was old and rusty; when I landed it gave me a deep cut across my back.

"Why," I croaked, my voice barely mangable. "Why are you doing this?"

"Wow, you are stupid, isn't it obvious?" He smiled. "I want Soubi, and you're in my way, so why don't you just leave? Or better yet, disappear,"

I shivered from the cold rain on my wounds, "No,I worked too hard. I've worked to hard trying for this,"

I tried getting up grabbing the top of the railing, putting most of my weight.

"I'm staying here, in this town, with my friends, family, and I'M KEEPING MY FIGHTER! So just shut the hell up"

Shizume yelled and kicked me again, "I guess you don't get it do you?"

He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the side of the road where no one could see us. He threw me against a back wall, leaving a nice bloody mark.

"I guess I'll have to ruin your dreams the old fashion way,"

I understood what he meant when he started taking his shirt off and coming closer to me. He used the sleeves off his shirt to tie my hands and it was useless to struggle. I was tired and bloody and wet. I didn't have the strength to run and all I wanted…..was for Soubi to hold me again.

I felt some weight on my body, but my vision was blurry so I couldn't see. Then suddenly I heard rushing footsteps, a gasp or surprise and then the weight was gone and I heard a slam against wall and a voice grunt. I heard the footsteps come towards me.

Was it Shizume again? I started to buck and kick wildly.

A familiar hand constricted my legs and another hand untied my hands then cradled me high in his chest. Some of the rain washed some blood out my face and I could barely make out the person holding me.

"Soubi," I smiled, and then blanked out.

I first woke up to a warm towel and warm hands rubbing my body. My back was arched off a bed and my chest breathing heavily as I softly moaned. My body reacted to him, even as I was sleeping.

"Soubi," I coughed, my voice was rough and dry.

He hushed me, "It's alright, Ritsuka, You're home and I'm right here,"

I reached out and he came close instantly, I opened my eyes to his beautiful face.

"Soubi," I cried. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me" I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Ritsuka, it's alright. It's my fault I should've paid more

attention. Then you wouldn't get hurt, this is my faul-,"

"No it's not, I should have not thought such a stupid thing and maybe I should've listen to Midori and- Oh crap! I forgot to turn off the comp!"

I started to get up but I then realized that I was bandaged head to toe and the dried blood cracked at my skin. The pain set in and I instantly lied back down.

"Ritsuka, Shizume got you pretty bad. You're not getting up till you are completely healed. Don't worry I talked to Youji and the others on the computer and I also told them to tell Sensei to come picked up his trash and I don't care if he is raped I told him to give Shizume his sacrifice."

"That poor Sacrifice," I said in shame.

"Who cares about him, I'm more worried about you," Soubi turned my over and checked the deep cut on my back. "This won't b healed until a few weeks,"

I frowned, "Don't you go fighting without me! The last thing I need is you hurt,"

He shook his head, "I won't, just get better,"

I nodded, but still doubted him. He's fought without me before, why should I trust him?

"Ritsuka,"

Still on my stomach, I looked over my shoulder.

"When you get healed, I mean fully healed, I'm going to take something away from you," I looked at me seriously.

"Take something? Like what, my computer?"

Soubi shook his head, "No, Ritsuka, I'm going to take your ears,"

I blushed wildly, "What!"

He hushed me, "I don't want anyone to try and take you like Shizume. I don't want to see that again, I want you to be happy when you lose them,"

Still in a blushed I looked away, "You want me to be happy…..with you,"

He didn't answer that question, "Will you let me Ritsuka? Will you let me take them away from you?"

I couldn't answer, I was too embarrassed to say yes, but after a while, I nodded and he carefully turned me over to kiss me lightly on the lips.

I smiled, everything was back to normal. (Well, you know what I mean) I was still here, with my friends and I was still with my fighter. Ever thing was exactly how it should be.

(And a few weeks later, Soubi fulfilled his promise to me. Natsuo was right; I did look cute without my ears.)


End file.
